


You Always Want What You're Running From (And You Know This Is More Than You Can Take)

by EternallyEC



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: Sometimes, faith isn't enough... but it can be enough for right now.Set the morning after the ending of Of Vice and Men, the scene we should have gotten.





	You Always Want What You're Running From (And You Know This Is More Than You Can Take)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been re-watching the show before I watch season 4 and I was struck again by how dissatisfying it was to go from the end of Of Vice and Men to Lord of the Pi's without any follow-up on Veronica's revelation... so, I decided to fix it. This may end up continuing, but it just felt like a logical stopping point when I was writing. Please let me know what you think and if you'd like to see more! This is my first foray into writing for one of my favorite shows and I'd really appreciate any feedback!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea and some of the dialogue. Anything and anyone you recognize belongs to Rob Thomas, Warner Brothers, and anyone else. I'm just having a little fun in their sandbox. The title comes from _Bittersweet _by Ellie Goulding and isn't mine either. 

_So, what would Stan Marsh say in a situation like this? I think we all learned a valuable lesson about faith. You give it to the people you love… but the people who really deserve it are the ones who come through even when you don't love them enough._

_|||_

Veronica woke up the following morning with a fuzzy, painful head and very few memories, but one look at Logan brought them back in a rush. Him cradling her in his arms, getting her into the car and calling Keith to meet them at the ER, and most of all, her revelation as she’d watched the two most important men of her life she’d been so supremely unfair to over the past few weeks go above and beyond to take care of her… as they always did.

Almost like magic, Logan’s eyes opened at that moment, just in time to catch Veronica’s gaze. “Hey, you,” he said softly, casting a glance at Keith before he stood up. Kneeling in front of the couch, he cradled her face in his hands and tenderly kissed her forehead before drawing back just slightly and searching her gaze. “You okay?” he asked with an attempt at a smile that failed, his lips twitching back down in concern instead.

Veronica swallowed the urge to cry as she nodded, covering his hands with her own. “Logan, I’m so sorry,” she said, her voice raspy and barely a whisper.

“Shh, the doctor said you should try not to talk much,” he admonished, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. “God, Veronica, when I think about what could have happened to you...” His voice broke and she nearly buckled as his eyes grew watery.

“But it didn’t, I’m right here,” she reassured him, reaching out to cup his cheek. “Because of you, Logan. You were there when I needed you, like you always are.”

“But am I, Veronica?” he asked bitterly, guilt flashing in his eyes. “I wasn’t there to protect you at Shelly Pomeroy’s end of the year party and I wasn’t there to protect you from my dad.”

“Logan--”

“Just… let me get this out, Veronica,” he pleaded, turning his face to kiss her palm. “Sometimes I just don’t think I can ever measure up to the man you want me to be,” he admitted quietly. “I didn’t want to tell you what happened in Tijuana because I knew you’d be disappointed in me. I’m disappointed in myself,” he laughed mirthlessly.

“But it’s nice to know that someone out there believes I can be a better person,” he admitted, holding her gaze steadily. “Especially when that person is as cynical as you are,” he teased, finally managing a smile when she laughed softly.

“No, you were right,” she said weakly, her hand slipping down to squeeze his shoulder. “I shouldn’t have judged you for being scared, especially after everything that’s happened.” Struggling into a sitting position, she smiled when Logan immediately jumped up to help and took the opportunity to steal a kiss. “I love you.”

“And I love you, more than anything,” he smiled softly, humbled by her vulnerability.

Shifting sideways into a sitting position, she patted the cushion next to her and immediately snuggled in Logan’s arms when he took her invitation.

She knew that things were far from resolved and that they still had a lot to deal with, but Veronica Mars was content to admit she didn’t have all the answers and just enjoy the moment. And for once, just once, she resolved to let that be enough. 

~~FIN


End file.
